Kiss Me
by from-sabrina
Summary: Ally crosses her arms indignantly. "I do like fun! And I actually love chocolate, but how does that have anything to do with your, um, sexuality?" "I'm sorry. What." Trish walks in at the tail end of their conversation, only uttering a couple of flat syllables in disbelief at the topic of conversation./In which kisses mean something else than lips-against-lips. Oneshot for Ksenia.


**Pairing: Austin/Ally**  
**Prompt: Eh, I dunno; I decided to be punny, I guess.**  
**Notes: I know, I know- I have other stories to update... but but but oneshots :)))))))**  
**Dislcaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some things you don't. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Dedication/Shoutout: This one is for Ksenia, palmtreer5 on Twitter! She's the sweetest girl and I love her; go follow her. Plus, she's Canadian, which instantly makes her cooler than you.**

**HEY HEY HEY Just putting it out there, I am not in any way, shape, or form insulting or trying to insult LGBTQ people. I think it shouldn't matter what gender of person you love to be accepted into society... so in other words, I'm completely supportive of them. If I get angry reviewers coming after me, saying that I insulted the LGBTQ community, I'll just direct them here, so that's why I'm writing it out.**

**Copyright 2012 from-sabrina**

* * *

Ally is pretty sure neither Austin nor Dez is gay.

At least, she's _pretty_ sure... although, what with Austin and Dez's love of sappy chick flicks and-

_No_. They're not gay.

Austin, she's sure of. He likes girls entirely too much to start towards guys.

Dez... Well, she can never be too sure, but lately, she's seen the way he looks at her bushy-haired best friend, and she hasn't missed the little things he does for her, either.

Yes, they're both straight.

So it doesn't make sense when one day, in the middle of a game of banjo badminton, Austin says, "Hey, Dez! Kiss me, bro!"

Ally's head whips up from where she was writing in her notebook, eyebrows climbing higher and higher with every moment. "Excuse me?" she splutters, dropping her book in shock.

Dez stares at her blankly. "What? Do you not like chocolate?" Shaking his head, he tsks at her. "I should have known. You don't like fun, so why would you like chocolate?"

Coming out from behind the counter, Ally crosses her arms indignantly. "I do like fun! And I actually love chocolate, but how does that have anything to do with your, um, sexuality?"

"I'm sorry. What." Trish walks in at the tail end of their conversation, only uttering a couple of flat syllables in disbelief at the topic of conversation.

"Austin said, 'Hey, Dez! Kiss me, bro!'" imitates Ally, in her best deep-and-manly voice. "So, we were just discussing their, y'know, sexuality," she explains, stumbling over the word for the second time.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Austin holds up his hands, stopping her. "I am _not_ gay!"

"Yeah, neither am I!" exclaims Dez. "'Kiss me' is something we say," he explains, gesturing between himself and Austin. "It's a _thing_." He puts air-quotes around the word "thing", seeming satisfied with his explanation.

Ally and Trish, however, are still in the dark as to what exactly Dez is going on about. "Can you repeat that?" asks Ally, shaking her head.

"Kisses, you know, Hershey's Kisses?" Austin pulls one out from a bag

and unwraps it, popping it into his mouth. "Get it? 'Kiss me?' As in, hand me a Hershey's kiss?" he mumbles around the piece of chocolate.

Ally and Trish nod quickly, eyebrows raised in an you're-crazy-but-I'll-let-it-slide way.

And that's how it starts.

* * *

Then, it develops into something else.

Austin finds out that the amount of love Ally has for Hershey's kisses is almost as much as her love for pickles, and then it becomes a thing for them. No longer does "Kiss me!" echo between Dez and Austin; rather, now it's between Austin and Ally. They say it all the time, and the people around them just assume that they're a couple who likes overly-excessive PDA.

That should annoy them, they know, but Austin likes how it keeps other guys off of Ally, and Ally likes how warm it makes her feel inside.

Austin should feel guilty about dissuading other guys from going after Ally, but really, he can't bring himself to feel remorseful when it develops into a game.

"Hey, Ally! Kiss me!" he says, opening his mouth wide.

From a couple of feet away, Ally rolls her eyes good-naturedly and unwraps a Hershey's kiss. Squinting a little, she curves her arm back, aims, and throws.

"Yes!" crows Austin, catching it in his mouth.

That starts their game— whoever can catch the most kisses, wins.

* * *

It's helpful, in some cases.

For instance, Ally catches Trent's eye, and for days, he flirts with her. His bad history with her friends obviously makes her dislike him, but he's persistent. Austin fumes in a corner and resists the urge to punch him, while Ally tries to fend off Trent's advances.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin pipes up, resisting the urge to smirk as an idea comes to mind.

"Hmm?" she turns to him frantically, hoping to find a way out of this situation.

He grins, right before dropping the bombshell. "Kiss me."

At that, Ally's eyes widen, then return to normal as she realizes what she's doing. "Oh, mmhm," she tries to say nonchalantly, moving towards him.

Nobody's eyes are wider or eyebrows higher than Trent, who backs out with an understandably embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"Oh, thank god," breathes Ally, digging a Hershey's kiss out of her pocket and tossing it into Austin's mouth.

"Score!" he cheers around the chocolate. "And no problem; I don't like that guy any more than you do."

He's her savior, her knight-in-scuffed-up-Vans, her prince, for that day. And then, whenever she needs it, he's there to help.

* * *

It's inevitable that it would happen.

She's Ally Dawson and he's Austin Moon, and their names are written in the stars, set on a crash course towards each other.

They're bound to collide sometime, and it happens on his 17th birthday.

Junior year; expectations are high and pressure is piling up. It's taken them one and a half years to get to this place, where he's rocketing up higher and higher and she's getting more and more outgoing and better and better.

They've never felt higher than this, even with all the lows surely coming their way, but this? This is the epitome of everything they've worked for; blood, sweat, and tears just for this type of success, this exhilaration.

And so, with nothing to lose, he makes his move.

* * *

He has a party for his birthday, of course. Everyone comes, good music is played, and people dance. It's a great time and he doesn't regret any of it, it's just... There's a lot of people here. And that means he isn't going to get Austin & Ally Alone Time any time soon.

He waits until everyone's gone, and it's just him, Dez, Trish, and Ally, cleaning up the place. Dez and Trish tactfully decide to leave, making excuses and awkwardly backing out the door, stammering things about washing dishes and mopping floors. Austin only smirks, seeing through their flimsy attempts at covering up their desired matchmaking. They all seem to know what he's planning, except for Ally.

She's humming to herself at the moment, gathering up used cups and stacking them inside of each other, ready to throw them away. There's soft music playing, and she's humming along, swaying from side to side as she moves. The image brings a fond smile to Austin's lips, and he feels like this could be forever.

"Hey, Ally," he calls softly, and this time it's without the normal cheerful, playful tone.

"Hmm?" She turns around, a questioning lift to her eyebrows, but all too soon and all too suddenly, he's in her space and he's kind of breathing her air and really, how inconsiderate is that of him?

She opens her mouth to ask what exactly he thinks he's doing, but he cuts her off softly before she can get a single syllable out. "Kiss me," he breathes out, eyes trained on her as the tips of his ears turn red, realizing what he just said.

Ally blinks confusedly, then nods quickly. "Well, if you wanted chocolate you could've just said so, y'know, you didn't have to get so close to me and..." She rambles on, still uncomfortable about the lack of space in between them, while he groans and rolls his eyes to the heavens.

"No, Ally," he says a bit forcefully. "I meant, kiss me. Like, really kiss me."

She blinks again, large brown eyes imitating a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't serious, was he? She laughs nervously, trying to maneuver around his body, but he's too damn strong and won't let her go. "Hey, let me just go get you a Hershey's kiss— mmph!"

His lips are against hers suddenly and she's frozen, stiff as a board as his lips move against hers. Slowly, she softens and her lips become more pliant, dropping the stack of cups in her hands as her arms go up to circle his neck. She can feel the goofy grin on his lips, and she's sure her lips are curving up into a delighted smile of their own.

He breaks apart from her first, signing contentedly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now," he says lowly, bowing his head and letting the tips of his hair cover his eyes.

There's a drawn-out silence, and then she whooshes out a breath. "I've _wanted_ you to do that for a long time now," she confesses shyly, hands twisting in her dress.

His head shoots up at that, a wide smile spreading across her face. He kisses her again, harder this time, his fingers clutching at her hair and hers grabbing tufts of his when he pushes her against the wall. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he mumbles against her lips.

"You have no idea happy _you_ make me," she responds, and then his lips are slanting over hers again and everything's just some kind of wonderful and she can't seem to stop her heart from fluttering.

The party scene they were meaning to clean up remains dirty for the rest of the weekend, and when Austin's parents come home and see the mess, they're only mad that Austin and Ally haven't made babies yet.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahhhh I'm so sorry! There's been a lot of personal issues lately, so I haven't had the time to write. This just came to me in a flash, and I decided to write it— dedicated, of course, to the beautiful and lovely Ksenia. I love you, darling :)

Check my Wordpress, .com, or go to the link on my profile, **to see the new post that explains the reasons for my recent absence**. The post won't be up until Sunday, though, so look through some other links on my profile if you'd like. As always, asks on my Tumblr is appreciated, and you can contact me on Twitter if you have questions about stories and updates, or if you just want to talk. Also, if you're a Raura shipper, check out the biggest Raura blog on Tumblr, run by some of my friends and I. It's .com. We also have a group Twitter handle, which is RauraHQ.

That's all for now; I've got some suicide-studying to do. See you all later, and I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

From,  
Sabrina


End file.
